


Cover - In Defiance of all Geometry

by Mazsoland



Series: Fanfiction covers [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazsoland/pseuds/Mazsoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for idiopathicsmile's story 'In Defiance of all Geometry'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - In Defiance of all Geometry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Defiance of all Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091686) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=26382e9)


End file.
